leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG042
}} Love at First Flight (Japanese: バルビートとイルミーゼ！愛のダンス！ and Illumise! Dance of Love! ) is episode 42 of the , and the 316th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 11, 2003 and in the United States on October 16, 2004. Blurb Ash and friends are still on their way to Fallarbor Town and stop by Lake May for a rest, where they spot an Illumise and some Volbeat practicing for the May Festival. The Volbeat Trainer, Romeo, is a big klutz, and he causes an accident that sends all of the Pokémon crashing into the water. Ash and Brock send out their Water-type Pokémon to save them. It turns out that Romeo is in love with the Illumise Trainer, Juliet, and he gets nervous around her. May decides to help him practice confessing how he feels by having Ash dress up as Juliet. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has Meowth pose as a Volbeat, luring Illumise into a trap. Juliet goes searching for her Pokémon and instead comes across Romeo rehearsing with the kids. Romeo sends all of his Volbeat to track down Juliet's Illumise. Team Rocket uses Sweet Scent to lure all of the Pokémon into a powerful vacuum, capturing Ash and Pikachu in the process. Pikachu shocks the vacuum to shut it down, and the one free Volbeat uses Quick Attack to destroy it, freeing everyone. The combined Volbeat use Signal Beam to send Team Rocket blasting off again. Romeo confesses how he feels to Juliet, and they decide to marry. At the May Festival, the Volbeat and Illumise put on a spectacular performance. Plot Still on their way to Fallarbor Town, and find themselves along the shore of Lake May, a coincidence that doesn't fall short on or , as she comments on the comparison of the lake's beauty and herself. Max disagrees; May isn't thrilled. Ash then points out something is hovering over the surface of the lake's water. It is an with a yellow bow around her neck, who displays her grace by gently touching the water in a pose, rippling the surface. Ash comments they haven't encountered one of them yet, and May subsequently points out another one they haven't seen before. It's a with a red bow, flying across the lake, and the Illumise isn't unhappy to see him when he joins her. The pair then bow to one another, as dance partners would, and begin flying around one another in a wide circle. Brock identifies them as Volbeat and Illumise, prompting May and Ash to pull out their Pokédexes: May's identifies Illumise, and Ash's Volbeat. The two Firefly Pokémon are still dancing about. While watching, a Nurse Joy greets the group, asking of they are here for the May Festival, for the dance performance of Illumise and Volbeat. She notes that it is almost time for the practice runs, and indicated two people standing out on the lake's pier, saying they are Volbeat and Illumise's s, Romeo and Juliet. Juliet introduces herself to the audience gathered at the lakefront, promising to make it a success; Romeo stands behind her, silent and somewhat dejected-looking. Nurse Joy goes on to comment to the group about a local legend, that anyone in love who watches Illumise and Volbeat dance together will be blessed with good luck. On the pier, Juliet tells Illumise it's time to start practicing and twirls a conductor's baton with a light at the tip of it, ordering Illumise to use . As Illumise does, Juliet turns to Romeo and asks him to release more Volbeat. He complies, but the belt pack he carried them in falls onto the pier, with four Poké Balls falling out. Juliet concernedly comments on this, indicating it is not the first time this has happened. Remorsefully, Romeo begins to gather them up. Brock isn't impressed with Romeo at all, naturally jealous over the match-up and making it clear, in his opinion, that Romeo isn't worthy of his place as Juliet's partner. May comments on his seemingly lack of dependability. Ash himself shouts out encouragements. Romeo thanks him, calls out the rest of his Volbeat, and tells his lead Volbeat it's time to start. Volbeat leads the now-quintet across the lake, but he's distracted by his feelings of love for Illumise and simply starts chasing her around, the rest following. Juliet is dismayed and tell Romeo to please conduct his Volbeat properly. Frozen, Romeo attempts to regain his composure and his Volbeat with a baton similar to Juliet's, but it fumbles from his hand onto the pier, threatening to fall into the water. At Romeo's cry, Volbeat stops to help, but ends up colliding with Illumise by accident, sending all five Volbeat and Illumise into the lake. At the distress of the two Trainers, the gang realize that isn't supposed to happen. The Volbeat are treading water at the surface, but Illumise is nowhere to be seen. Juliet makes to leap into the water, but accidentally bumps Romeo in the process, sending him into the water on the other side of the pier. It's a problem, because Romeo cannot swim. May encourages Brock and Ash to help them all. Ash calls out and Brock calls out and , and all of them, including their two Trainers, dive into the water. Underwater, Juliet is frantically searching for Illumise, but she doesn't find her. Romeo, on the surface, is still threatening to drown, until Juliet resurfaces and he clings to her for his life. Brock instructs Mudkip to find Illumise and Lotad to help the Volbeat; Ash and Corphish also help in the Volbeat's aid. Underwater, Mudkip finds Illumise; at the same time, Lotad, Corphish, and Ash rescue the Volbeat. On the pier, everyone is recovering, and Brock brings Juliet a towel, which she thanks him for, but is more concerned for Illumise, who is in Nurse Joy's care. When Illumise is shown to be alright, Nurse Joy still tells Juliet it would be a good idea to give Illumise a check up, and then tells Romeo the same. Romeo thanks Ash, and introductions are finally made. Romeo is impressed with Ash's passion, comparing it to his own (his lack thereof), and accidentally sits on the spikes of Corphish's head. Meanwhile, are watching them, and Jessie hopes Romeo is alright, so she can see the Volbeat and Illumise dance and be brought good luck. James says it's only for people in love, but Jessie rebuts him, claiming she's already in love with a prince charming figure from her own fantasies. suggests catching the Firefly Pokémon for , because they could be dancing entertainment. Predictably, the other two are enthused. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy returns Romeo's Volbeat. As thankful as he is, Romeo remains depressed, fearing he'll simply mess up the act again. The others offer to help him practice, and Romeo cheers up somewhat. Outside on the lakefront, however, it becomes obvious Romeo isn't as clumsy as he first appeared to be, directing the Volbeat with little issue. He says he's fine when he practices alone, but he and his lead Volbeat, nicknamed Beat, tell to mess up when practicing with Juliet. May, however, senses what the problem ultimately is, and asked Romeo how he feels about Juliet. Claiming his chest tightens, his heart races, his hands sweat, and generally acts like a dunce when near her, May accurately tells him exactly what's wrong with him: he's lovesick. Romeo isn't sure if he is or not. He confesses he and Juliet have been friends since childhood, so it couldn't be possible. May contradicts him, telling him friends can fall in love, and it is likely Beat is also in love with Illumise; Beat doesn't deny it. Romeo isn't thrilled at the prospect, treating it like a problem, but May has an idea, and asks a favor from Ash. That night, Juliet is approached by Romeo from behind, trying to confess his feelings, but can't quite do it. May pops in to try and encourage him that a confession will be the best route, but Romeo isn't convinced, worried Juliet might not feel the same. Ash is then revealed to be begrudgingly dressed as Juliet and acting as her stand-in for Romeo. When Romeo is unable to tell even a fake Juliet his feelings, Brock steps in to show him how it's done, but Brock winds up chasing Ash around the porch, entirely absorbed by his own emotions. At her home, Juliet wonders about Romeo's change, and why he's clumsy compared to when he was younger, and how much fun they used to have. Outside her window, she and Illumise spot a light over the lake, which turns out to be Meowth disguised as a Volbeat, on a rope attached to Team Rocket's balloon. Once Illumise is lured over, Illumise is caught in a net and hauled up. On the shore, Juliet is confused, unable to see anything by the light of Illumise's bow and Meowth's tail-bulb, until they flicker out. Back at Romeo's, he's still trying to practice his confession to a dressed-up Ash, and is failing miserably. May chastises him, asking that if he likes her, then he needs to tell her. Unbeknownst to any of the group, Juliet is in earshot, hiding behind a tree and indirectly having confirmed for herself Romeo's feelings. Brock jumps up to ride on the professions, and belatedly discovers Juliet hiding. She doesn't reveal what she's heard, but asks Romeo if it was his Volbeat by the lake, and when Romeo denies it, says Illumise disappeared when they thought Volbeat had been the one. However, Romeo comes up with a plan: his Volbeat will follow Illumise scent to track her down. Daybreak. Over the lake, Beat picks up her scent and fly off with the other four Volbeat behind him. The humans trail them, until they hit a sheer cliff. Romeo, with a change of character, tells the others he'll climb the cliff, but the others should find another way up. Ash and accompany Romeo. At the top, they find Team Rocket, dressed up as Volbeat and Illumise with an to boot. They admit it was a trap, revealing Illumise hanging in a cage under their balloon-with-a-vacuum-attachment. The vacuum sucks up four of the Volbeat, and then Ash and Pikachu, who plug up the suction at the mouth; Juliet and the others aren't far off now. Ash tells Romeo he needs to save Illumise, and Romeo orders Beat to use . Beat smashes the cage, freeing Illumise. Meowth maximized the suction power, pulling Ash and Pikachu inside their containment unit, and then go after the last two Pokémon. Inside, Ash orders a , which cuts the vacuum's power. Romeo orders , and Beat smashes the containment unit, leaving Ash, Pikachu, and Volbeat quartet dizzy from their venture. Jessie sends out to recapture the vulnerable Volbeat, but Juliet orders Sweet Scent to lure the Volbeat away. Jessie commands Seviper to try again, but Romeo calls for a five-way attack, effectively blasting Team Rocket off. The day is won, and Illumise kisses her main champion, Beat, on the cheek. Looking on, Romeo finds now to be the perfect time to confess his affections. Juliet, however, acts affronted, and Brock intercedes with his own vows of love. She does turn him down gently, however, claiming there was someone else, and goes on to remind Romeo of the promise they made to get married, and asks if he's going to keep it; a blushing Romeo agrees. The following night, the performance is going well, as Romeo's confidence shines through. May attributes it to the power of love, which Ash questions, and May teases him some. The Volbeat and Illumise dance light patterns in the night sky, from a circle, to a heart, to a Pikachu. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * (fantasy) * Romeo * Juliet * Jessie's "prince" (fantasy) Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Juliet's; debut) * (Romeo's; ×5, including one nicknamed Beat) * (fantasy) Trivia * The dub title is based on the phrase " ". * Advance Adventure is used as background music. * For reasons unknown, this episode was pulled over and aired on a later date in the United States. * This is the fourth episode that makes a reference to 's play . ** It was also the first episode outside of the original series to make such a reference. ** It is also the second based on the play to focus on two Pokémon that are gender counterparts. This time, however, it is the Trainers who are named for the leads. * This is the last episode where Megan Hollingshead plays Nurse Joy. * This episode marks the second time that has . He has cross-dressed before in Pokémon Scent-sation!. falls madly in love with Ash when he is dressed as Juliet, which hasn't happened before. This is probably because the first time, he was dressed as a girl too young for Brock to fall in love with. * In this episode, uses a of their motto. Errors * When being sent out from their Poké Balls, the first Volbeat's red shell is lower down than the rest, but afterwards, it is seen at the same height as all the others. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, Which Pokémon would be most effective against ? * Choices: , , * Answer: Ok, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! ** While the Trainer's choice is correct in establishing that is effective against , , being a , and therefore resisting Water as well, is a more effective choice. In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=אהבה בטיסה ראשונה |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ru= |ko= |hi=पहली मुलाक़ात }} 042 Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroshi Yoshida Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda de:Liebe auf den zweiten Blick es:EP318 fr:AG042 it:AG042 ja:AG編第42話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第42集